


My Wonderful Master

by onlyslash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Vibrators, p sure i tagged everything?, still can't believe i wrote this trash omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyslash/pseuds/onlyslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aoba left Midorijima, Clear was lonely and, well, bored. His new master fixed that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wonderful Master

**Author's Note:**

> eyooo, so this was my first contribution to dmmd rarepair week, and my first actual dmmd fic! klari19 beta’d for me and she is just too wonderful and amazing and sweet to me and made me feel better about posting this trash for everyone to judge me by ;u;
> 
> so real quick, the backstory is that aoba went to germany with noiz and now clear has no master and he’s bored as fuck, weerus and toreep scoop him up because he’s cute but virus is like “ehhh” because there’s nothing to break mentally. but trip likes that he’s so obedient and happy about it and he likes being called master so he keeps clear for himself. 100% smut smut smut, now LETS GO~!

Trip walked in through the front door and was promptly assaulted by Clear.

“My Master is finally home~!” he cried out ecstatically, pressing his naked body against Trip and rubbing against him. “I missed you so much, Master~ I was so lonely all day~” he whined, pressing kisses to Trip’s neck while he wrapped his arms around him.

Trip couldn’t help but smile at his pet’s eagerness.

“I missed you too, Clear… I always do.” he whispered as he leaned down to firmly bite the crook of Clear’s neck, drawing a pleasured cry and the feeling of Clear’s erection throbbing against his thigh.

“Haaah, Master~ please let me suck you, I’ve been waiting all day~” Clear pleaded before Trip scooped him up and brought him to their room.

He placed Clear down on his feet before quickly removing his own clothes and sitting on the side of the bed.

“Mmh, Master, you’re so nice and hard for me already…” Clear moaned out as he crawled between Trip’s spread legs.

He licked a wet stripe up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue over the tip before taking him in entirely. Trip groaned and silently thanked Toue for not including a gag reflex to the robot’s design before grabbing Clear’s bangs and pulling him off. Clear whimpered and looked up to Trip with pleading eyes. Smiling at him, Trip shoved him back down on his cock. Clear sucked Trip like his cock was the most exquisite treat he had ever had, gripping Trip’s hips to urge him to thrust into his mouth.

Grasping Clear’s hair with both hands, Trip began to roughly fuck his mouth, pulling himself all the way off, then thrusting all the way back inside, over and over. Clear’s thighs trembled in arousal, anticipating the moment when they would ride Trip’s cock after he sucked him nice and wet, expecting the feeling of getting fucked into the mattress while Trip spanked his ass raw.

He tried to pull his head out of Trip’s grasp, intending to beg to be fucked, but Trip grabbed his hair again, smacked him hard across the face and shoved his mouth back down. Clear whimpered and allowed drool to drip down his chin as Trip began to fuck his face again, pulling his hair so hard he pulled a few strands out. Clear dug his nails into Trips hips and pulled back again, this time able to lean out of his grasp.

“Master!! I need you to fuck me, please, I’ve been so patient all day~!!” he sobbed, pleading to Trip with his eyes again.

“Oh… Don’t worry, pet. I’ve got just the right thing for you. Here, come up.” Trip patted the bed and Clear obediently got up with him, leaning back and spreading out his legs.

Trip left the bed to dig around in a dresser drawer, coming back with a translucent pink jelly vibrator. Clear groaned in need and spread his legs wider, giving Trip his best bedroom eyes. Trip pushed the toy up to Clear’s lips.

“Suck. Nice and wet, it’s all you’re getting.” he commanded.

Clear obeyed, taking the thick head of the vibe in his mouth and soaking it wet with synthetic saliva, keeping locking his gaze with Trip’s the entire time, before the toy was pulled away.

“So cute, Clear…” Trip said quietly as he pressed Clear’s knee to his stomach and shoved the toy inside him all at once.

Clear shouted out, arching his back and panting, then whimpering when Trip turned it immediately to the highest setting. Trip let Clear’s leg lower back down to the bed, licking his lips as he observed Clear’s flushed cheeks, glassy eyes and his pink tongue, which barely hung out of his mouth as he panted. Clear’s hard cock throbbed against his flat stomach as he quickly adjusted to the feeling of being filled.

“How is it, Clear? Tell me everything you’re feeling…” Trip whispered as he leaned over Clear, dipping his head to bite and suck at his neck some more.

“Nghh, haahh, Master~ it feels so good… my whole body, but… I–hhhnnnnn…. I need you!” Clear managed to whimper between gasps, desperately trying to thrust up against Trip’s stomach.

Trip pulled away and clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“You’re so pathetic. I kind of like that, though. Don’t worry, I’ve got a nice treat for you…”

Trip leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved the small, barely-used bottle of lube. Clear was already starting to feel giddy; Trip almost never let them use real lubricant for sex, this was going to be so exciting! He wriggled underneath Trip, impatient and being driven crazy by the vibrator. Trip poured some lube in his hand, tossed the bottle to the side, and proceeded to slick up Clear’s cock. Clear gasped and bucked up into Trip’s hand; Trip grinned at his reaction and tightened his fist around him.

“Keep talking to me…”

“M-Master~! It feels amaaa~zing~ nnnh, you’re so good, I want to come for you, please Master, may I?”

Trip removed his hand promptly.

“Not yet. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you when.” He climbed up the bed and straddled Clear’s hips. “Now, don’t move, or you’ll be sorry.” he said, glaring down at Clear, who was watching him with his eyes wide open and his jaw hanging down.

He nodded absently as Trip began to sink down on his cock, never having removed the vibrator from Clear’s rear opening.

“Hnn…I never sa–aid to stop talking…” he groaned out, slowly taking in every inch to savor the pain and the feeling of being filled.

“Mmmhh, Master, feels…so wonderful~! S-so tight and hot inside~ Ohh, Master, you’re so wonderful~! May I touch you, please? Please let me~!” Clear cried out, using every bit of strength and willpower he had to not thrust up all the way into Trip and fuck his Master raw.

“Mmh, you may…” Trip managed to let out, still only halfway down his pet’s disproportionately large cock.

Immediately Clear’s hands were on him, running up his thighs, over his stomach and chest, then dragging his nails back down and taking a firm hold on his hips. Trip groaned and forced himself further down, rocking down onto Clear, breathing heavily and digging his nails into Clear’s sides to keep himself steady.

“Master…you look beautiful this way…” Clear moaned out, watching as Trip took the final few inches of his cock inside him, his face contorted and rough breaths escaping his lips, all for Clear.

Trip finally allowed his body to relax as he sat on Clear’s lap, completely full, almost too full, and looked down at him with glazed eyes.

“Clear…”

“Master?”

“Fuck me. But don’t you dare come until I tell you to. Understood?”

“A-aah, y-yes Master~” Clear stammered out, almost overwhelmed by what was happening.

“Good. Now, make me proud of you.” Clear closed his eyes and swallowed hard to compose himself, then grabbed Trip’s hips even tighter and began thrusting into him as hard as he could.

Trip was panting heavily, bracing his hands against Clear’s stomach and pressing back into him with every upward thrust.

“Master…you’re being so lewd right now… Th-thank you… for letting me fuck you.” Clear moaned out as Trip grinned and laughed in both amusement and ecstasies, his head lolling back and his eyes rolled up towards the ceiling.

Clear pulled Trip by his arms so he was pressed against him and rolled them over together, quickly grabbing the back of Trip’s knees and hooking his legs over his own shoulders.

“Uwahh! Master, I can feel you so much deeper this way~!” he gasped out as he leaned down to bite where he could reach, down Trip’s neck, against his collarbones and shoulders, sucking and biting, leaving bright red marks on his chest.

Trip panted hard, groaning every time Clear’s teeth pierced his skin, his ankles crossed together behind Clear’s neck to keep him pulled close. Angling his hips upward, hoping to find his prostate, Clear thrust hard into his Master. He knew he had found the right spot when Trip opened his mouth wide and gasped for air.

“This is it Master, isn’t it?” Clear cooed, glad to see him come undone from his treatment.

Trip reached up and fisted both hands in Clear’s hair, pulling him forward to bite his neck hard, enough to draw drops of blood into his mouth. Clear whined and quickened his pace, pounding into Trip’s body so hard the entire bed shook and the headboard slammed into the wall behind it. Clear’s legs were shaking from the force of how he fucked Trip, and from the vibrator still going inside him, hitting up against his prostate as he thrust, keeping him so close to orgasm that he knew if he lost his focus for a second he would lose it and come before he was allowed to. Suddenly, Trip roughly pulled Clear’s head back with one hand and smacked him across the face with the other. It made Clear’s head snap towards the side. Trip then shoved Clear off of him to land on his back, getting on top of him and taking in his cock once more.

“Keep… fucking me hard… Ngh… I’m so close…” Trip whispered in his ear, and Clear grabbed his hips again, digging his nails into Trip’s skin as he fought to get air into his lungs.

He quickened his pace, fucking up into him and awkwardly angling his hips to keep hitting Trip’s prostate. He felt Trip’s body tightening around him, his powerful thighs flexing on either side of him, and his low moaning getting louder and louder.

Right as he was about to come, Trip grabbed Clear’s hair again and pulled his head forward at a painful angle. Wrapping his other hand around his own leaking cock, Trip gave himself two rough jerks before he came hard, gasping for air as his cum shot out over Clear’s face.

Never stopping his thrusts, Clear opened his mouth as Trip came, strings of white landing on his tongue and dripping down his face to his lips, where he licked up every drop he could reach. When he was completely spent, Trip released Clear’s hair and fell forward onto his arms, braced on either side of Clear’s head.

“Do you want to come, pet?” he asked in a husky voice, deeper than usual.

“Aaaah, yes, Master, so much!!” Clear cried out, still rocking his hips up into Trip’s body.

“Well, then, go ahead.”

Clear groaned and started pounding into Trip as hard as he could before his own orgasm hit him. The tightness of his Master’s body, the overwhelming vibrations right against his prostate, and the very thought of the situation he was currently in had him crying out and bucking up erratically inside Trip. His nails dug hard into Trip’s hips before he was finally spent, totally done and wrecked, shivering with the aftershocks of his high as his body collapsed limp onto the bed.

“Master…hgnnn…so good, but…the toy, it, it’s still going and–”

“I’ve got it.” Trip interrupted.

He reached back and Clear spread his legs to allow him to switch the vibrator off and pull it out, tossing it to the side of the bed while Clear involuntarily shivered underneath him. Finally, Trip lifted himself up off of Clear, before collapsing onto the bed next to him. Taking Clear in his arms, he cuddled him like a stuffed animal.

“Nnnh, Master is so good to me~” Clear muttered as he turned into the cuddle, burying his face in the junction of Trip’s shoulder and neck.

“Yeah… I guess I am.” he responded with a laugh in his voice. “Now… What do you say?”

“Thank you so much, Master!” Clear squealed, hearts and flowers seemingly materializing above his head like some sort of sentient emote.

“Haaah…Don’t worry about it.” Trip managed to mumble before completely falling off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> peep my tumblr fam onlyslash.tumblr.com


End file.
